exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Cthulhu : Dread Dreaming City
Call of Cthulhu : Dread Dreaming City '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of two young investigators. It is a sequel to Call of Cthulhu : Pharaoh's Bride and is followed by Call of Cthulhu : Holiday Special. Main Arc Drawn to the Asylum Devos Raines, a notorious thief and conman, attracted by rumors of a hidden treasure in the Akumut Asylum in the midst of the Okefenokee bayou. At the same time, Cultist apprentice Matt Stone is sent to the same place, knowing that something is up there. Devos investigates alongside Matt, disguising himself as a doctor, and attempts to contact Georges Winchester, the asylum director, to no avail. Meanwhile, John Kenworth, a patient, draws patterns on the wall, calling for something's arrival. Devos quickly searches for elements in the list of patients and finds several anomalies, which he links to another patient, Gordon Singer. Fades to Green Gordon, strangely empty and serene, taunts Devos and Matt and tells them that 'it is already too late'. Time distorts as slowly the sky becomes darkly green and dimensions themselves twist and turn. Devos and Matt escape as Matt glimpses Gordon's face, which is anything but human. However, Matt and Devos cannot run away from the place, as the asylum is locked. Then, Rick Sanchez, who has come from the Cheshire Isles, arrives and warns them that the asylum is being merged with R'lyeh, a sinister place housing Cthulhu itself. He gives them hints on how to survive with their sanity intact then quickly escapes. Matt and Devos find John and with his help, cross the strange patterns he drew, who have now become a portal. Labyrinth in R'lyeh In the dread city, Matt and Devos fight through several obstacles, including invisible abstract spikes and mental walls. They manage to cross most of them, and although John accompanies them, he ends up wounded and unable to continue. Matt and Devos find the depths of R'lyeh where Georges Winchester has been crucified and is dead ; furthermore, another pentacle has been drawn, one with the blood of the asylum secretary. In front of them, Gordon, his body now almost destroys, reveals himself as the most powerful Outer God, Azathoth himself. Disappointed by Nyarlathotep's failures, he decides to wake up the spawn of the stars Cthulhu himself. Final Confrontation Azathoth attempts to brainwash Matt into obeying him, however Matt manages to borrow some time while Devos sabotages the pentacle. Cthulhu's summoning is being aborted, and a furious Azathoth chases Matt and Devos, still unable to correctly grasp the specifics of his human Avatar. Devos throws himself in front of Azathoth, using his last strength to shoot him several times, slowing him down while Matt draws into R'lyeh's magic to mimic John's portal scriptures. He succeeds barely in time for him and Devos to escape, sealing away Azathoth's puppet. Cthulhu cannot rise, and the world is saved, although Matt's mind is half-broken and Devos struggles with what he saw in Azathoth's eyes. Characters * Devos Raines * Matt Stone * John Kenworth * Gordon Singer * Rick Sanchez * Azathoth * Georges Winchester Trivia * Several names from this storyline are borrowed from the '''Supernatural series. Category:Interra Category:Storyline Category:Dark Tapestry